


Silent Howls

by Djoodi_Moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, High School, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djoodi_Moon/pseuds/Djoodi_Moon
Summary: The last thing anyone thinks of when they here the word 'werewolf' is quiet and unassuming, and that's exactly how Remus Lupin likes it. He's managed to stay silent and under the radar all his life, until Sirius Black shows up and demands a response.A mostly fluff fic that I started years ago and have decided to continue. It's still very must a work in progress but I hope you enjoy what there is so far.





	1. Prologue: Keep the Wolves at Bay

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Graphic violence, child harm, body horror(?)

On that worst of all nights, Lyall Lupin had arrived home from his office in the ministry at six o’clock sharp. He had been grumpy and ready to take the weight off his feet. He’d had to deal with a simply ridiculous man and his assertions that beasts should be afforded the same rights as wizards, and to make matters worse his favourite robes had been covered in gravy stains since lunchtime and nobody had bothered to tell him. 

It had been with a great sigh that Lyall had slumped into the kitchen to thank and pay the babysitter.

“Hope the little monster wasn’t any trouble”, he’d said, kissing Remus on the cheek and completely ignoring the reply. 

At last, after putting Remus to bed, he’d lain down. As his eyelids drooped, he congratulated himself on soldiering through a worry-filled day. Lyall Lupin fell asleep for the last time as a man who didn’t know the meaning of the ‘worry’. 

Sometime long before dawn had touched the horizon, Lyall was awoken from his fitful sleep by a loud scream coming from the room next to him. Remus' room. He leaped out of bed, thinking that his son was having one of his nightmares and jogged towards the smallest bedroom to wake Remus up.

When he pushed the door open, his grey eyes widened with horror, there on the bed, hunched over the frame of a small child, was the largest werewolf he'd ever seen. It turned to him, blood covering its muzzle and snarled. For a moment Lyall did nothing, just stared at the glistening red droplets that should have been inside his son's body, not on this monster's fur.

It felt as if all the air had left his lungs, being sucked away to a point, far, far in the distance. This wasn’t happening. Couldn’t be happening. Not here. Not to Remus. 

Then rage began to take hold. How dare this disgusting aberration stalk in from whatever pit it had come from to attack his son? How dare it even come near Lyall and his family? He whipped his wand out, pointed it at the foul beast and screamed "DEFODIO!"

A large chunk of flesh tore itself from the werewolf's chest as the gouging spell made contact, it howled in agony but Lyall wasn't done.

"DEPRIMO!" An intense blast of wind caught the creature full on as it was trying to coil itself for a huge leap. It was blown backwards out the window through which it'd come and landed with a heavy ‘Thud!’ in the garden outside. 

Lyall scrambled to the window, barely able to see past the tears in his eyes and screamed "CONFRINGO!" The thing burst into flames with an ear splitting yelp.

"Cave inimicum." Lyall whispered this last, setting an invisible barrier around his house as the wolf dashed away in search of water to put itself out.

Lyall turned to his son and collapsed heavily onto the floor next to his bed. The small boy's frame was convulsing and shaking as blood and spittle foamed from his mouth. There were several jagged rents, torn by claws, along his side and blood pumped from them at an alarming rate. But what really drew Lyall's attention and horror was the row of tooth-marks on Remus' tiny neck. He was infected.

There was a horrible second where the dust in the room stopped swirling and the life pouring from Remus went from a river to a glacier, in which Lyall didn't know whether he wanted his son to live. Wouldn't it be better for everyone if Remus just died? Could he condemn a child, his child, to life of misery?

Lyall shook himself as he realised that no matter what, he wanted his son to survive this dreadful scarlet night. He ran to the fire place, still sobbing, and threw a handful of floo power into the grate. He stuck his head in and shouted "St Mungo's!" and experienced the whirling sensation of travelling via fire.

"How can I help?" asked a painfully calm and sterile voice.

"My son has been attacked by a…" Lyall hesitated for just an instant, "By a werewolf. Please help me!" He pleaded.

"Right away." Said the voice, which he saw belonged to a witch in white robes. "Healer Bones! We need the werewolf attack team to the Lupin residence immediately please!"

Even as the Healer shouted, Lyall heard a 'whomph!' from behind him and pulled his head back to his own house to see healers apparating and running for Remus' bedroom. He watched as they brought Remus into the living room and began weaving enchantments around him in circle. The waves of light washed over and through Remus. His pale form began to calm and still. His chest stopped rising and the blood stopped flowing from him.

They were too late. He'd died. His son was dead. Lyall screamed and ran towards Remus. One of the Healers stepped out from the circle and blocked Lyall's way.

"Your son is alive Mr Lupin." The woman said. "We're putting him in stasis so that his condition doesn't worsen while we transfer him to St. Mungo's and brew the necessary potions, some of which are quite rare and aren't used often."

"You've killed him." Lyall rasped. He hadn't been listening to a word of what had been said. He could just stare at his son, who did indeed look dead.

"You're in shock Mr Lupin." The healer said in an appallingly calm voice. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to sedate you."

Lyall Lupin didn't get chance to utter another word as drowsiness fell about him like a blanket. Rather than comfort him, it felt like he was being locked away with his pain in a cramped space. He whimpered as he passed out onto the floor.


	2. Chapter One: Unusual normality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin gets a letter he never though he would, and meets some people he knows he could never be friends with.

Remus sat staring at the piece of parchment in front of him. His impassive face was like cold marble, shot through with lines of silver that were the only things left from his previous night's torture. Though you wouldn't guess it to look at him, Remus was the happiest and most excited he'd been for years.

This letter meant he was normal. This meant he could go to Hogwarts.

He rushed downstairs, a blur faster than any normal eleven year boy could move. He came to an abrupt halt that should have been impossible in front of the kitchen door and knocked lightly. He pushed the door open and looked round into the small white room where his mum and dad were cooking a large meal, he was always hungry during the full moon.

"Mum, Dad." Was all he said as he held up his letter to them, face still an unreadable mask. But his parents could see his jubilation in his slightly shaking hands and the way he didn't seem to be able to rest his weight on any one foot for too long. They saw the sparkle in his honey coloured eyes that had once been grey.

"Well done Remus!" His mother cried, dropping the spoon she was holding and running across the room to throw her arms around her son. "I'm so proud of you! But we knew you'd get in, didn't we?" She turned to Lyall, hand on hip and expression dangerous.

"Of course we did Remus." His dad said from across the room as he thoughtfully placed a pan on the kitchen counter, though his expression implied that he had had his doubts.

"Well we'll have to go to Diagon Alley to get your things." Mused Remus' mother, "How about this Saturday? We were going to go and see the neighbour's new baby but I think that can wait."

Remus felt relieved. He hadn't really wanted to go and see the baby, though he would have gone out of politeness. He wanted to jump up and down and climb a tree and scream for joy, but he couldn't let go. Couldn't go too wild for fear of waking the wolf up.

Anytime he used his extra strength or speed he felt sick from the reminder that he wasn't human. So he buried it. He could have been one of the top athletes at any school, but instead he chose to read and write. He took walks and thought about things. He learned and pondered and tested. He did everything a human could do that a wolf could not and it made him feel almost normal.

For a while, with his nose buried deep in a story, he could forget he was a monster who had be caged in burning silver each full moon. He wrote as well, slipping into the human thoughts and adventures of his characters, and whilst he did, he was someone else.

Remus felt a moment of panic as he reread his letter. It had to be a mistake. Surely they wouldn't let anyone like him near other children? Why would they endanger everyone else like that? And what if it was meant for him? Mightn't he hurt someone? What if people found out? They'd riddle him with silver and set him on fire.

Pull yourself together. He thought savagely as he trod quietly back to his neatly kept room. You can't change what you are so stop it with the pathetic feeling sorry for yourself.

He huffed out a breath as he landed on his stomach on his bed. He’d resigned himself to not making any friends at Hogwarts. He couldn't let them know what he was, he'd keep it his closest secret, even if it meant pushing people away. And if they did find out… well he'd deal with that when it came to it.

Remus ran a long fingered hand through his light brown hair as his other hand reached for an open copy of 'Magical drafts and potions' by Arsenius Jigger. He stopped reading after just a few words, realising that he would actually be able to study the subjects he'd been reading about, he would be indistinguishable from all the other normal children around him and he would learn to be a wizard, to lead a normal life.

The corners of Remus' mouth flickered upwards, and he continued reading.

***

Remus hid behind his father as they stepped into the street full of loud, busy people. Everyone was shouting to each other, at their children, their pets, and even at their possessions in the case of a little witch whose books kept on trying to creep out of her bag and bite passing shoppers.

It was more noise than Remus had ever heard in his life. His father was a quiet person and his mother worked a lot. He hadn't seen so many people in one place for years. He frowned a little in concern as he thought how easy it would be to get lost somewhere like this.

They first made their way to Olivander's, which was the shop Remus was most looking forward to visiting. His parents went ahead of him and as he was about to follow them into the shop he was knocked aside by two boys coming out clutching wands of their own.

"Come on Sirius! You can’t honestly think yours is better than this. It looks like someone just picked any old twig up off the floor and called it magical." Said a boy with messy black hair and glasses. He was grinning at the second boy and brandishing a wand in a smug kind of way.

"Shut up James! Yours looks like a girl's wand, all long and swishy. I bet it breaks as soon you try to cast a spell." The second boy, Sirius, had shaggy black hair that fell into his eyes. Remus stared at his almost rough face and thought that he'd never seen someone so beautiful in his life.

"Can you move please?" said the boy irritably. Remus realised that the demand was directed at him and stepped aside a little too quickly, tripping and falling. The boys laughed and walked away.

Remus picked himself up and decided that the other boy hadn’t been beautiful at all, haughty was more like it. He walked into Olivander’s, no longer excited but embarrassed and upset, though his impassive features gave nothing of this away.

Before the door had finished swinging shut, someone spoke. 

"Young mister Lupin." The voice was quiet yet still seemed to fill the entire shop. "I have been waiting so long for your visit." A man who looked slightly faded stepped out from behind a stack of boxes. As he stepped towards Remus, the dust in the air seemed to part just because he willed it, flowing and dancing in a shaft of grey sunlight filtering through a grimy window.

"Hello." Remus said. He never knew what to say even in normal circumstances and this unsettling man made it several times worse.

"Good morning to you." Said the man, getting out a tape measure and commanding it to begin taking Remus' height, arm span and a variety of other things. Remus felt like there should have been more of an introduction but didn't care if it meant he could get out of this shop quicker.

"So you have come for a wand." The man stated. "And you have come to exactly the right place my dear boy. I am Mr Olivander, the most recent in a long line of wandmakers that stretches back for centuries."

The tape measure finished what it was doing and wound its way lazily to Mr Olivander's ear and whispered to him. At this Mr Olivander rubbed his hands and smiled almost hungrily. "A difficult one is it? Well I think we'll find the right one, if not for a while." This last was said with relish as if he couldn't imagine anything more pleasant than spending hours finding the perfect wand.

"Start with this." He thrust a long wand into Remus' hands and before had much of a chance to feel it properly, the wand was gone and being replaced by another

He spent ten minutes going through hundreds of boxes, which made Mr Olivander extremely happy. He flitted around his shop, deftly collecting and replacing wands and boxes at a speed Remus could barely follow.

Finally the strange pale man put a wand into Remus' fingers that felt warm. It felt right. Just as hands were about to snatch it back from him, Remus pulled away.

"Oh, that one is it?" Mr Olivander chuckled, "Not what I expected but give it a wave and we'll see."

Remus brought the wand around himself in a confident line and little, glowing, silver bubbles followed the path his hand took. He was grinning like a fool as he raised the wand to his eyes.

"Very good! Splendid!" Mr Olivander exclaimed. "What you have there is Cypress and unicorn tail hair, a protective one that one. 10 ½ inches and nice and pliable. Good for defence and protection. Particularly for fighting demons both external and internal." He scrutinised Remus "I hope you'll remember that."

Remus said he would, bringing his smile back under control. He paid Olivander the five galleons he owed and allowed himself to be hugged by both of his parents. He then asked whether they could go to Flourish and Blott's and seeming to sense his rare excitement, they agreed and promised him two non-syllabus books for free, though he planned to buy more with his pocket money.

After a happy few hours among the towering shelves of books, Remus went to Madame Malkin's to look for cheap robes. He approached the shop alone. His mother had needed to make an urgent floo call about work and his father had gone into Nocturne Alley to buy some replacement chains for his cage. He’d grown bigger over the past few months and his transformations were now causing the silver-alloy chains to bite too deeply into his wrists and legs.

The bell tinkled as he pushed the door open and went inside. There were several assistants walking about, looking busy. An old woman hobbled up to him and smiled at his toothily.

"Hogwarts dear?" She asked kindly. Remus nodded. "Come this way to get fitted then young man." Remus shook his head slightly and looked at his feet, tinging pink.

"Will you be wanting second hand ones then?" She said, patting his arm and causing him to jump. Remus nodded, still looking at his feet. "Right you are. Janice! Come here girl and take this young gentleman into the back."

A young girl seemed to appear at the old woman's side in an instant. "Yes Madame. Come this way dear." Remus didn't feel like a 'dear'. Not when this girl couldn't be that much older than him. She was fifteen at the most. Nevertheless he trailed behind her through a veil of fur coats into a slightly cramped room stuffed with robes on every surface, including dangling from the ceiling.

"Just look around for something that fits and call me when you're ready to pay." Said Janice as she vanished in between two pairs of brightly coloured dress robes.

Remus began pawing through the various heaps and rails of robes, sneezing when puffs of dust rose from a particularly nasty looking mink scarf. He backed away slightly from it and bumped into someone.

He spun around, apology on his lips when he saw that the person he knocked was the shaggy haired boy from the wand shop. Remus locked his jaw shut, wanting to glare but not willing to draw attention to himself.

"Sorry." Said the boy, Sirius, Remus remembered. "Didn't see you there." He grinned and Remus stiffened. It was a canine grin, full of teeth. He half expected to see a tongue lolling out the side of this smile.

Remus muttered incoherently and moved away a little. He began violently shuffling through robes at a lightening pace, wanting to find what he needed and go. Now.

"Hogwarts?" The grinning boy asked, moving along the rail to stand next to Remus, who just muttered something that sounded like "mphmrnmbl" and moved away again. This boy didn't recognise Remus from Olivander's, he realised.

"Me too." The boy said, taking Remus' mutters to mean yes. "I should really be out there with my friend James, but new robes would just make my parents too happy. Can’t wait to see the look on their faces when I get home wearing something like this!" He pulled a faded robe off a rail and paraded around, holding the robe in front of his as he went. 

Remus felt a hot blush of shame. This boy was only in here to annoy his parents. He could afford better robes. Remus could not. He had already considered the very robe Sirius was now holding. He scowled at a very old scarf that mumbled "What did I do?"

"What house do you want to be in? I want to be in Gryffindor. My whole family is in Slytherin but I just don't think it suits me." The boy chuckled. "I can imagine my mother's reaction when she finds out."

Remus thought this boy could probably hold a conversation with an empty room. He seemed to need no encouragement from Remus. It was almost comforting. There was no pressure on him to make a reply, he could just listen.

"So are you here with your parents? I'm not here with mine." The boy pushed a few hairs away from his eyes as he laughed a warm chuckle. "They said that I could behave like a properly brought up Black, or go by myself. And obviously I wasn't going to pretend to be some stuck up pure blood was I?"

Remus didn't answer, privately thinking that this boy was already stuck up enough, but he didn't seem to notice. "I think I'll change my name when I get old enough that should annoy mother. Something muggle would probably be best. They’re gonna be so angry, but see if I care!"

"You seem to care quite a bit to me." Remus hadn't meant to say it. Wished he hadn't said it. Wished that even more when he saw the boy's thunderous expression.

"Excuse me?" The boy asked quietly.

"I-" Remus said, backing away slightly. This boy posed no threat to him, werewolf strength and reflexes could easily doge the fastest punch and give a faster one back. But Remus would die before using the monster inside him.

"You know nothing about it." The boy sneered. "You honestly think you k now the first fucking thing about what I feel? You’re a Legilimens then? Didn’t fucking think so." He took one step into Remus' personal space. "You'd better hope we don't meet at Hogwarts." He stormed out, leaving a ringing silence behind him.

Remus couldn’t quite believe anyone could get so angry, so quickly. Or that he had already made a school enemy. Two if you counted the boy's friend. He felt like crying to told himself to stop being pathetic.

He looked around for about ten minutes until he found a set of robes that would fit him. He walked out and paid for them without a word.

***

Remus plopped down on his bed with a pile of packets after he and his parents had returned from getting his things. He was now the proud owner of all of the set books, five books that were not standard reading, his wonderful wand, all of his equipment and some comfortable second hand robes where you could barely see the patches.

He began to unwrap his books one by one, reverently placing them on his shelf next to the rest of his small collection. He mostly got books from the library, since his parents weren't incredibly wealthy and he could always go back to get them again if he wanted.

But the books he did own were his most prized possessions. He loved them like a parent loves a child and lavished care onto them so that they would never fade, never break from age. He'd asked his parents to learn anti-ageing charms just to protect his precious books.

Remus sighed as he sat down on the bed. It had been a tiring day and he just wanted to sleep. But he couldn't stop thinking about the boy. He'd been quite nice without his friend and before Remus had opened his stupid mouth.

Remus decided that if he wasn't going to sleep, he might as well make a start on his school books. He pulled a random book down from his new selection, flipped the book open at its first page and began to read.

By the time he'd finished 'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot, Remus' eyes felt like they were full of sand, so he set it aside and closed his eyes. His last thought before falling asleep was of the shaggy haired boy who didn't like him.

***

Remus had spent the morning of September 1st watching his parents panic, watching them drive and panic, watching the run through King's Cross panicking and finally watched them kiss him onto the train an hour early… still panicking.

Remus was sitting in the smallest compartment on the train, tucked away near the driver. His trunk was above him on a little shelf and he was talking through the open window with his mother and father.

"Now you will write to us won't you?" His mother was saying frantically. "We want to know how you're doing. And don't forget to check in with the headmaster." She looked around and leaned in, whispering. "The full moon is only a week away sweetie. I've sent the… things, to Professor Dumbledore so everything should be fine."

"If you need to come home at any time, just say." His father said, wringing his hands nervously. "We love you no matter what."

"Make plenty of friends." His mother was reaching a hand through the window with a chocolate frog box. "Eat this on the train, it'll make you feel better if you're nervous or worried."

"We don't care what house you're in." His father interjected. "Whatever's best for you." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Mum, Dad, I'll be fine." Remus said quietly.

"Well ok then." Remus' mother said, choking up a little. "We have to go now. I have to be in the office in half an hour and your father has a meeting. We love you so much."

"Yes, don't forget that while you're away." Lyall was actually crying now. Fat tears left shining lines down his face that looked like pale, white scar tissue. "We'll see you at Christmas."

With a kiss on the cheek and a wave, his parents were gone. The steam coming from the top of the train stopped Remus watching them all the way to the platform gate. They vanished in a swirl of mist and Remus was alone. He thought he caught a flash of shaggy black hair and a scowl from the fog a little way from his window. Remus quickly pulled back and shuddered.

He tucked himself up in the corner next to the window and tried to read. But for the first time in a long time, he couldn't concentrate on a book. So instead he pulled out his wand, pointed it at the chocolate frog box and said "Wingardium Leviosa". He waved his wand in a swish and flick motion and the little box began to hover slightly above the seat. He grinned before quickly erasing the expression.

He was about to try another spell - he had a toothpick he thought he could turn into a needle - when the door to his compartment slid open and a head with long red hair and green eyes appeared.

"Do you mind if we sit in here?" Asked the girl. "There are some empty compartments we can take if you’d rather be alone but there's only two of us so…?" She let her question trail off and Remus nodded jerkily and turned away.

"Thanks." She said with a big smile. "Sev!" She shouted down the carriage, "We're in here! I'm Lily by the way." She said turning back to Remus.

"Remus." Was all he said in reply. A boy with shoulder-length greasy hair followed Lily into the compartment and sat down.

"This is Severus." Lily said, indicating the boy. "Sev this is Remus."

"Good morning." Severus said quietly, not looking at Remus.

"Mmh." Remus said, terrified, wanting to bolt out of the door to a dark corner by himself.

"Sev, I can do it." Lily was hoisting her bag onto the overhead shelf and Severus was trying, and failing, to make her let him do it.

Lily sat down and turned to Remus. "So did you know about Hogwarts before your letter?" She asked "I'm a muggleborn but Sev here told me all about it."

"Yes." Remus said, "I'm a half-blood." He was feeling uncomfortable with the conversation but he reasoned that he'd have to get used to talking at some point if he was going to make any friends.

"So is Severus." Lily ignored her friend's scowl. "Have you read the set books yet?"

"Yes." Remus said, glad the topic was books, it would be easier to talk about books than heritage. "I've read them a few times."

"Really? Well it looks like I need to catch up." Lily said smiling.

The rest of the journey was spent mostly in silence as all three of them read, looked out the window and thought about what was awaiting them. They talked occasionally and though Remus never said more than a few words at a time and very rarely volunteered anything unprompted, he was having a good time. By the end of the trip he was sure that he had two friends at least.

His chocolate frog was left unopened in his bag.

***

Remus was sitting in slight shock next to Lily at the Gryffindor table. The hat had been thinking about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well, though he wasn't ambitious enough for Slytherin. In the end he'd been surprised to be deemed brave enough for the lions.

Remus was scared of a lot of things. He was scared of crowds, loud noises, snakes, the full moon, and the boy sitting two seats away from him on the other side of Lily. When he'd been walking over to the Gryffindor table, he hadn't seen the shaggy haired boy until he'd already sat down next to Lily.

As he watched, a girl, Mary, and a boy, Peter, had come to sit at the Gryffindor table. Then the shaggy haired boy's friend, James, was called up to the sorting hat. He sat on the chair, smirking and stood up almost straight away as the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

Remus nearly groaned as he swaggered towards him. He walked past Remus and pushed his way in between Lily and the shaggy haired boy, almost knocking Lily off her seat.

"Watch it!" She hissed at him.

"Whoa! Sorry, Lily wasn't it?" The boy said with a charming smile.

"Evans to you." She spat, turning away. She caught Remus' gaze and rolled her eyes. "Prick." She mouthed.

Remus swallowed a small chuckle. The boy with glasses looked hurt, but was quickly laughing as his friend distracted him by doing an impression of McGonagall.

Remus moved slowly throughout dinner. He felt like he was immersed in transparent treacle. Everything was still clear, too bright and sharp, but everyone around him moved sluggishly. He was tired. He was overwhelmed. He just wanted to get out of this hall which was too full of talking teenagers.

"Mr Lupin?" Said a voice from behind him. Lupin turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind him with a kind smile as he peered over his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes?" Remus said. "Professor." He added on quickly.

"If you'd like to follow me to my office. I believe we have things to discuss." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the door.

Remus got out of his seat, a sense of relief at being able to leave the hall washing over him. He followed the headmaster out of the hall and up to his office. All the way Dumbledore didn't say a word, just hummed contentedly to himself.

They reached a large statue that must have been the entrance to his office. Dumbledore said "Pear drop", which seemed to be a password as the statue leapt aside revealing a spiral staircase. Dumbledore gestured for Remus to follow him up, and at last they reached a large, circular office, filled with all manner of trinkets and oddities. 

"Now." Said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk and tenting his fingers. "I have had a letter from your parents regarding your situation."

"Yes." Remus said. "They said they'd sent you the… necessary things." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I have sent them back." Said Dumbledore, his expression darkening. "No student of mine will be chained and caged. Not for any reason in the world."

"But-" Remus had begun to panic. He needed those chains. That silver was the only thing keeping him from hurting others every single full moon.

"They are not needed." The headmaster interrupted calmly. "I have made arrangements for you to be situated in an abandoned house with only one way in and out. The doors, walls and windows will be reinforced, and the way in is too small for even a werewolf puppy."

Remus felt a bit dubious. The werewolf was incredibly strong against even the firmest barriers. Dumbledore obviously saw Remus' worry.

“I will be casting the spells myself," he said with just the hint of a smile. 

This reassured Remus, who had heard of the great Albus Dumbledore, most powerful wizard of the age.

"I must also tell the teachers, so that they know to excuse you on days following the full moon, if necessary." The headmaster continued. "And only one other person will know. Madame Pomphrey, our nurse and healer, will have to patch you up after each transformation. She is vastly skilled and will, hopefully, be able to get you to your classes in good order as often of possible."

Remus was shocked. After transforming he always felt beyond drained, so bone weary that he was almost comatose for two days.

"You will see." Dumbledore said "Don't take my word for it. Now if you don't have any questions?" Remus shook his head. "Good, then off you trot to bed, the Gryffindor Dormitories are just around the corner behind the portrait of the Fat Lady and the password is Catullus Domum. Good night."

Remus thanked the headmaster and made his way out of his office.

Remus had almost reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he could see her snoring gently in her frame down the corridor. Then a shadowy figure stepped out from behind a statue and grabbed him roughly by the front of his robes and pushed him, hard, against a wall.

"Well look who it is. The psychic from Madame Malkin’s!" It was the boy, Sirius Black. “Hope you didn’t think I’d forgotten. You’re gonna want to watch how you speak to me from now on! I saw your little performance with you parents on the platform, all smoochy-smoochy! You think you’re better than me?”

Sirius leant in until his face was inches from Remus'. "I could snap you like a twig." He growled. Remus winced at how wrong this boy was, if Remus let it, the wolf could tear this small child to shreds. "Scared are you? Good." The boy had mistaken Remus' reaction for fear.

Remus was released and fell to the floor as the boy stalked away, in the opposite direction to the common room. Remus wiped tears from his face that hadn’t been shed by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for giving it a read. Any comments or suggestion would be really nice :)   
> Chapter two on its way


	3. Chapter Two: Bangles and Benches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has decided that he doesn't like that stupid Lupin one little bit. The next logical step is to prank him, right?

Sirius huffed as he flopped into a chair in the Gryffindor common room. He felt ignored after having been blanked by that Lupin when he glared at him as he made his way to the library.

James didn't look up from the essay he was frantically trying to finish for the next morning. Sirius sighed again theatrically and peered at James through his shaggy fringe.

"What?" Asked James distractedly, still paying attention to the parchment and scrabbling quill.

"We haven't pranked anyone in aaaaages!" Whined Sirius. "I'm dying of boredom." He pouted. The first week had not been fun for Sirius, he'd got nothing but cold glares from his cousins in Slytherin and a howler from his mother.

He shuddered as he remembered the words being screeched, luckily from under his pillow rather than in the great hall.

"Foul consorter with Mudbloods and blood traitors!  
You are not fit to be called my son.  
You are no child of mine.  
I have only one son now."

Sirius had tried to forget the letter and how much it hurt him, but he couldn't quite erase it from his mind. What was worse, the homework they'd been set meant that he and James had only had time for one prank, which had been a pretty pathetic one anyway.

All it involved was getting the greasy Slytherin boy's bag to spilt open. But he'd been sitting down at the time so he'd just calmly repaired it before putting the not broken contents back in.

"Can't we get that stuck up know it all Lupin in our dorm?" Sirius begged, "He's been looking down on me since before we even got here."

"Do what you like." Said James, not really listening. "Whatever, as long as we don't get expelled."

Sirius decided to ignore James ignoring him and took this as a signal to go ahead and begin planning. He rubbed his hands together gleefully. This was certainly going to distract him from family disputes, and show that Loony Lupin who was boss.

***

The first week had not been fun for Remus. He'd spent almost every moment deflecting glares from Sirius Black. He was afraid that soon he would try and get at him some other way, though it hadn't happened yet.

It was also the night of the full moon and Remus felt like he was on a knife’s edge, ready to snap at any moment. He'd asked Dumbledore if he could sit out of his last two classes that day since he'd been close to snarling at a teacher who'd tried to correct his wandwork.

Remus was alone in the library, immersed in a book called "Banishing Bothersome pests: A guide to ridding places of minor apparitions and demons by Hexima Hold" which was interesting enough, if basic.

Someone tapped on his shoulder, making him jump, he looked up, tensed for an attack, and saw Lily smiling at him.

"You don't mind if I study with you do you? Sev's already gone to his dorm but I haven't quite finished the charms homework yet." She looked at Remus expectantly, who shook he his head and gestured to the seat next to him, taking a deep, calming breath.

"You don't speak a lot do you?" Lily asked as she sat down. "Sorry, that was rude. Just ignore it." She looked chagrined as she opened her charms book to a page with a half-finished essay poking out the top.

"No." Said Remus, who felt like he had more to say to Lily than he ever had to his parents. "I just never had many friends at home." He continued reading.

Lily sat in shock for about thirty seconds. That was like an outburst from Remus, the boy who never said anything. She shook herself, beamed and threw her arms around Remus.

"I'm glad we're friends." She said to him, pulling away as she noticed how stiff the skinny boy had become at the physical contact. "Sorry, I'll just get on with the charms homework."

Remus nodded and felt angry at himself for being so touchy. He jerkily shoved a lock of hair away from his eyes and looked at the time on his watch as his hand came back down to rest on the table.

It was only an hour till moonrise.

Remus stood up abruptly and said "Have to go. Sorry," to Lily before practically sprinting towards the whomping willow, which had been shown to him by the school nurse on his second night at Hogwarts.

***

He came to the small house at the end of the tunnel with ten minutes to spare. He took off his clothes and folded them up in a neat pile in the corner of one of the rooms, hoping the wolf would leave them alone so he would have something to wear in the morning.

Remus sat, curled up, alone in the gathering dark, shivering and terrified of what was about to happen to him. He started crying as tremors started to wrack his body. He could feel his muscles beginning to heat up, ready to melt and shift into new positions.

Remus could still remember the first time this had happened to him. He had been so confused and terrified as his sobbing parents locked him into a silver cage and charmed the basement shut behind them as they left. He'd screamed for them and yelled until he felt the change beginning.

Remus tried to blank out the memories of his first transformation. He looked out of a small crack in the wall just in time to see a silver orb rise above the mountains.

His pupils dilated until they filled almost his entire eye. Every bone in his 11 year old body snapped and then shifted under his thickening skin, reforming as they moved into strange positions.

His jaw was the worst. His facial bones splintered and blood seeped down his throat. The wolf stirring within him liked the taste of the human blood, slavering for more, even as the boy retched. Then his face shifted violently, elongating and fusing back together as his teeth clattered to the floor, pushed aside by sharper fangs that tore through blackening gums.

Remus let out a blood-curdling scream that turned into a howl as his skin didn't grown fast enough. White bone tore through already healing tears in skin that was becoming covered in silver fur that echoed the colour of the rising moon.

Where two minutes ago there had been a shivering boy there hunched a silver wolf, panting and sweating.

It raised its head slowly, looking around this new room with wary, toxic-yellow eyes. Its hackles raised and it let out a small growl.

It sniffed and searched frantically for an exit from the walls that held it, driven mad by the lingering scent of human,

Kill, kill, feed, blood, warm, trapped, fight, fight, FIGHT!

The wolf began to tear at the walls, scrabbling and doing more damage to itself as it bounced off enchanted barriers. It became confused and began biting itself, and scratching wherever it could reach.

The beast let out a long, pained howl that reverberated off the mountains for miles around and high in a tower, grey eyes snapped open as Sirius Black thought he heard something, before mumbling to himself and slipping back into pleasant dreams.

***

Sirius had spent a busy few days concocting his plan to show mummy's-boy-Lupin who was boss. He'd had a moment's hesitation when the boy had stumbled to first lesson a few days ago looking ill and worn out, but then it occurred to him that he was probably putting it on for the sort of attention he was used to at home. This made Sirius even angrier and so now he sat in front of a piece of parchment, smiling at the layout of his prank.

Sirius waited until Monday to carry out the plan, forgetting in his excitement, to tell James what he was going to do.

He woke up early and got ready so that he was already dressed and leaving when Lupin woke up and began to get ready. Sirius couldn't resist throwing the git a smug grin before he left. Today was going to be excellent.

***

Remus was nervous and tired as he walked down to breakfast. That look from Black had promised irritation and pain in Remus' future. Why did this boy hate him so much? What could Remus do to make Black leave him alone?

He sighed as he entered the great hall, which was already packed with chattering student happily munching on breakfast. He wished Sirius could have just waited until he wasn't still exhausted and in pain from the full moon.

He was just approaching an empty seat at the Gryffindor table, looking forward to as much bacon as he could physically consume, when he felt his clothes doing something odd, he looked around and caught Black's eye, smug grin still on.

Remus looked down in horror as his school robes morphed into a short, frilly dress with matching jewellery and shoes. Very soon he was clad in nothing but a very revealing maid's outfit, right in the middle of breakfast. But that wasn't the worst of it.

The jewellery was silver.

As the great hall erupted in laughter around him, Remus turned and tried not to run out of the hall as the bracelets and necklace burned into his flesh. He was humiliated, in tremendous amounts of pain, and getting weaker by the second.

As soon as he was out of sight of anyone, with the shocked expressions on the teacher's faces still seared onto his retinas, Remus ran.

He flew along corridors and upstairs, using the speed of the wolf to get him back to the common room as quickly as possible. He rushed into his room, tore off the bracelets and necklace, which took a little melted skin with them, and slumped to the ground, gasping and fighting down the beast inside him that wanted to run back and kill, kill all of them!

He struggled, screamed and finally locked the snarling monster in a small space in his mind that he never went to. Never except at the full moon, and today.

You nearly let it out. Remus thought savagely, You are so disgustingly weak that you let the wolf come to the surface because of a stupid prank. Because you were tired. He sneered at himself.

Remus thought about what might have happened if the wolf had taken over in the great hall. What with the full moon being so recent, it was a real possibility.

He shuddered and stumbled to the bathroom where he retched into the toilet bowl. He vowed, again, that he would never let the wolf take control while he was still in human form and could force it back.

It was only then that Remus remembered his burns. He looked at his wrists and neck and swiftly looked away again. The open, bleeding sores there were not pretty to look at. He dragged himself up, schooled his expression and walked calmly to his trunk.

He rummaged through until he found his burn potion. He usually had to apply it after ever full moon when he'd been bound in white hot silver, but now he had the shack, he had plenty to spare.

Remus applied the stinging, green cream to his wounds, watching as they went from angry, red holes to small puckered scars that would fade in a few months.

Still poised over the toilet, Remus felt a very human rage build inside him. How dare Sirius do this to him? How dare he think it was his right to turn Remus' only robes into a dress and silver jewellery?

Remus decided that while he would never unleash the darker half of himself on Sirius Black, he would definitely get revenge on him in his own way. But Remus would be clever about it, he wouldn't get caught and his revenge wouldn't be forgotten very quickly.

Remus cast a quick finite on his transfigured robes and watched in relief as they resumed their usual shape. He put them back on, tugging at his sleeves and collar to hide the scars left by the bands of silver, and headed off to transfiguration.

***

Sirius was sitting next to a disapproving James in McGonagall's class feeling very pleased with himself. Sure he'd lost thirty points for Gryffindor and earned a month of detentions clearing the bird dropping from the owlery without magic, but it had been so very worth it to see the slight shock and horror on Lupin's face. In fact it had probably been the first expression other than neutral he'd ever seen on the boy.

Sirius frowned for just a moment, remembering that Lupin's terrified look had been directed at the bangles he'd added as a finishing touch. Now that he thought about it, Lupin had been apparently unable to take his eyes off the cutesy little bracelets. Sirius had thought that dress itself has been far more embarrassing, but apparently Lupin had a phobia of charm bracelets.

James wasn't speaking to Sirius. He'd given him a lecture on their way to class about how humiliating pranks should only be used on Slytherins and only in groups. Singling out anyone, particularly a Gryffindor, was just unfair with something as public as that.

Sirius had rolled his eyes and claimed that James was just jealous he hadn't been included in such a spectacular prank. James had looked disapproving, like he was doing now, and not said a word to Sirius since.

Sirius looked up ten minutes into the lesson as the door opened. Lupin walked in without a word and sat down at the back. A few sniggers rippled across the class but everyone looked guilty as McGonagall swept the room with her steely gaze. She walked to have a quiet word with Lupin, who just nodded, shook his head and then said a few quiet words. McGonagall straightened up and directed Lupin to the page the rest of the class were reading before heading back to her desk.

Sirius noted that Remus had his shirt buttoned all the way up, almost choking him. And his sleeves almost completely covered his hands. Had he kept the jewellery? Had it not turned back with his robes? Sirius decided he would find out and kept glancing at Lupin throughout the lesson.

About five minutes from the end of the lesson Sirius glanced back in time to see Lupin shifting his collar uncomfortably. Sirius caught a glimpse of a white raised line across his throat, exactly where the necklace had been.

Sirius froze, mouth slightly open. Had they scarred Lupin? Had he done the spell wrong? Or did the necklace just cover a previous scar that Sirius hadn't noticed? No, he would have seen in in the dorm.

Lupin saw Sirius looking and caught his eye, for the briefest second Sirius was fixed with a menacing, animalistic glare that chilled him to the core. Then Lupin shut his eyes and was unreadable again, continuing with his reading.

Sirius looked back to his own book, unable to read. The look in the smaller boy's eyes had hit some base fear of the predator within Sirius. It was a look that meant you were already dead, your body just hadn't realised it yet. Sirius shuddered as his unease covered the guilt of possibly injuring Lupin.

He would have to be a lot more careful in the future.

***

"Mr Lupin, are you ok? Do you know that it was Mr Black that pulled that infantile prank this morning?" McGonagall asked, a slight look of concern on her face.

Remus nodded to both questions, though it wasn't entirely true in answer to the first question. He'd been embarrassed yet again when his classmates had laughed as he walked in.

"Do you know why he singled you out? Have you had a falling out?" McGonagall seemed to want to understand, though she obviously already knew that Black had done it and had probably given him detention. Remus shook his head.

"Are you sure? If there are any issues, you know you can talk to me? Or Professor Dumbledore?" Remus felt a warm glow towards his head of house. She was genuinely concerned about how he was, not just the broken rules involved.

"I'm sure Professor, but thank you." He said softly. He would not burden her with the petty squabbles of schoolboys, nor would he talk to her openly about the difficulties with being a lycanthrope.

"Very well Mr Lupin, we are reading chapter three today. You homework will be to write an essay concerning the ethics of using transfiguration on a living creature. We want to make sure you have a strong moral compass before we let you loose on animals with a wand." She walked back to her desk and began marking papers.

Remus began reading and tried to ignore the pain of his newly healed scars rubbing against his shirt. He made it through most of the lesson before the irritation forced him to pull at his collar for some small relief.

Of course it would be at that exact moment that Sirius Black decided to turn and look at him. The sight of the boy who had branded him with silver caused a momentary surge of rage from both him and the wolf. Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm.

He opened his eyes and avoided Sirius' gaze, sincerely hoping that he hadn't noticed the scar on his neck. He smiled to himself as he thought of the revenge that he had planned. Sirius would regret the day he decided to humiliate Remus Lupin.

He made sure none of this showed on his face, one of the most important things was to not get found out.

But still, it would be nice to get some credit.

***

Remus spent a lot of time in library, he was known for it. On days when he didn't go to the library and instead went straight to the common room he got shocked looks from the boys in his year and a friendly "no books today, Lupin?" from Frank Longbottom, at whom Remus would gently shake his head before folding himself up in an armchair with his spell-practice homework.

Today was one of the days where Remus could be found at the back of the library, among stacks of books and a flurry of parchment. He was planning his revenge on Black, and had finished all of his assignments early so he would have time to research the charms he would need.

He'd decided what he was going to do, and had ended up with a two-fold plan involving some quite complicated third year charms and spells, which was why he was waiting for someone.

"Remus?" Lily poked her head around the nearest bookshelf, grinned, and made her way towards him, followed by Severus. "This is very secretive, what did you want?" She plopped herself down next to Remus and scanned the books next to him.

"Revenge." He stated simply, pushing his plan towards her.

"I could kill Black for that stupid stunt." Lily muttered, "But is sinking to his level really the right thing to do?" She looked a little concerned.

"I would hardly call this sinking to Black's level." Severus said, who had looked over the plan and the magic involved. "This seems far more complex and well thought out than that juvenile plea for attention." Severus was eyeing Remus with a look of admiration.

"I can see that." Lily said, biting her lip to keep from smiling, "and it does sound brilliant. Oh fine then! I assume you'd like some help?" Remus nodded. "Well we'd better get started then." Now Lily had made the decision to break the rules, she seemed to have put all of her misgivings aside.

Over the next week, Lily, Severus and Remus practiced the relevant spells and planned out the timing of it all until they hoped the whole operation would run like clockwork. It wasn't until two weeks had passed that they were completely ready.

It was the evening before the Remus' Revenge was due and he was sitting on his bed with curtains drawn, composing a letter to send to his parents.

'Dear Mum and Dad,  
I'm greatly enjoying Hogwarts, the lessons are so interesting and you wouldn't believe the amount of books we have in library, I almost never stop reading.  
I've made some friends called Lily and Severus and the people in my dorm usually just keep themselves to themselves. I'm not sure they like me but I don't mind since they’re pretty immature.  
I'm sorry I haven't written earlier, I was so busy and of course there was the full moon. It was fine.  
One last thing, would I please be able to stay here over Christmas? There's lots of work I'll need to do and it might help me get to know the people staying behind a bit better. You should come and visit me for a bit, if Dumbledore says yes.  
I have to go now, my dorm mates have arrived and I think they'll want the light off.  
Missing you,  
Lots of love,  
Remus.'

Remus felt a twinge of guilt and sadness as he read the very short letter back. He hadn't written to his parents in months and now all he was sending was a tiny scrap of parchment covered with lies.

Remus would have loved to go home and see his parents; this was by far the longest he'd been away from them in his life.

The reason Remus didn't want to go home was the silver cage. There would be a full moon over Christmas, on the longest night of the year. That meant that if Remus went home, he'd be exposed to silver for longer than ever before, longer than might ever happen again, and he wasn't sure if he would live through it.

He put his letter in an envelope, sealed it with a sticking charm and put it in his pocket so he could post it the next day.

Oh god, the next day.

Remus felt momentary panic as he remembered his other plans. The revenge would be implemented tomorrow, but wouldn’t come into effect until the day after. Lily and Severus said they'd spend the day with him, a Sunday, helping him prepare.

He'd decided to take his revenge on a Monday just as Black had, so that he'd have the previous day to prepare but Black would have lessons so couldn't escape to his room. Hopefully he'd have a full day of humiliation before he found out how to lift the charms.

Remus sighed in anticipation and went to sleep with a small frown creasing his forehead.

***

It was Monday and everything had been set up. Remus was eating his breakfast, with a book in front of him as usual, when Black and his friends entered the hall.

They were sniggering to each other and looking covertly over at the Slytherin table. Remus looked back at his book before they turned around. He kept his face impassive and continued to eat.

Suddenly there was a jerk as the bench on his side of the table jerked backwards causing people up and down the table to cry out and spill pumpkin juice, tea and copious amounts of porridge everywhere.

Everyone's gazes looked up the table to see what had caused it and saw Sirius Black flat out on the floor, having failed to sit down to breakfast.

He got up, brushed himself off and attempted to sit down again amidst a chorus of titters. The bench jerked back again but this time he was ready and leapt back to meet the bench, which actually bent outwards, causing him to fall hard on the floor. Then the bench resumed its original shape, smacking Black in the head, pitching him forward into a pile off scrambled eggs that had been spilled onto the floor.

Laughter rippled out across the hall as Black got up, flushing furiously, and ate standing up as people moved the bench back nearer the table.

Remus went back to his breakfast, careful to appear as if he were paying no particular attention to the scene as everyone ate, though he could have sworn that out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the bench legs kick Black in the shin.

***

Sirius was furious. He was stalking to his first lesson after having been thoroughly embarrassed in front of the entire school. He supposed that the same would happen at lunch and so had stacked toast in his bag so he could avoid it.

As he marched into his charms classroom he saw Lupin sitting there already. He scowled. It would be just like Lupin to quietly try and make his life hell, as if he hadn't done that already. But he had no proof so he left it and went to his usual seat.

He took his bag off, placed his wand on the desk and fell heavily into his chair. Except that his chair wasn't where it was supposed to be.

He felt pain lance through his buttocks from the impact points of the cold stone floor and leapt up angrily, grabbing his wand and sending a burning hex at the chair, which neatly sidestepped.

Professor Flitwick was calling for Sirius to stop by this point as a desk was in flames, but Sirius ignored him and aimed a cutting hex at the legs of the chair, which dodged out of the way, allowing the hex to fly into Remus' bag.

Remus, made eye contact with Sirius then, and without breaking the stare, muttered under his breath, pointing his wand at his bag, which knitted itself back together.

Sirius was about to aim at the chair again when he felt the wand being plucked from his grasp and whipped around to see Flitwick aiming water at the flaming desk with both his and Sirius' wands.

"Mr Black, if you would go and stand at the back of the class please. Twenty points from Gryffindor for use of hexes in class. Now let's see what we can do." Flitwick tried to remove the charms placed on the chair for ten minutes before giving up and putting Sirius on the floor with a shortened desk.

He told them to take notes from the book for the rest of the lesson whilst he studied the chair for the spells placed on it.

Sirius huffed and reached for his parchment and quills. He opened his book to the right page and was about to start noting down the proper way to hold your wand for intricate charms work when words began appearing on his parchment. His eyes widened.

'Mr Moony would like to comment that any chair sensible to avoid the Blackest of arses should be given an award for services to the school.'

Sirius' blood boiled as the words then erased themselves. Someone was mocking him, pranking him and making fun of his name. But it wasn't over. The parchment continued.

'Miss Tiger agrees wholeheartedly with Mr Moony but suggests that he is too kind, the chair deserves nothing less than an order of Merlin first class.'

Then.

'Mr Prince thinks that the position of Minister would suitably reward the chair and kindly asks that Black refrains attempting to sit down in a public place again since accidental death from laughter is something Mr Prince would rather avoid.'

Sirius snarled and tore up his now blank parchment. The whole class turned to look at him, probably thinking he'd gone mad.

"Mr Black, if you find this task unpleasant we can always discuss it after classes?" Flitwick said.

"Sorry professor." He muttered, shooting a glare at Lupin. He had to be behind it. He had to be sending those messages to Sirius. Then he had an idea.

Sirius pulled out his wand, checking to see whether Flitwick was looking or not. Then he muttered "Vestiga magicus" whilst pointing his wand at his parchment and watched the small line, visible only to him, that would lead from the enchantment to the source of the magic.

The line went straight out the window towards the grounds. Sirius grumbled with frustration. He obviously hadn't performed the charm correctly, he would check Remus' notebook after class.

Content with his plan, Sirius ignored the following notes, many of which wondered whether clothes might also begin find Sirius' body objectionable soon. He always waited while the notes played out, waited for them to go and then continued writing.

By the end of the lesson he was sure he'd made enough detailed notes to appease Flitwick, who was checking that everyone had completed the assigned work. Just as Flitwick was nearing him, writing began to appear on his page again.

'Oh dear, Mr Moony commends Black for his efforts this lesson, but doesn't think it will quite be enough. Many apologies.'

And with this, Sirius' notes proceeded to methodically vanish from the page, removing all the notes he's taken that day.

"Now, Mr Black. Oh." Flitwick was staring disappointedly, looking at Sirius' empty parchment. "I'm afraid you'll be coming to my office this evening after all, to start the work you were obviously too busy to complete in this lesson. Class dismissed."

Flitwick walked back to the front of the class, leaving Sirius burning with rage.

He followed the crowd out of the classroom and bumped purposefully into Lupin, knocking his notebook from his hand. He bent down, picked it up and flicked it open triumphantly.

The notebook contained nothing but schoolwork.

"Thank you." Remus hissed acidly, snatching his book back and walking away to his next stood stock still for a moment. On the one hand, he still didn't know who his tormentor was, on the other, he'd provoked quite a large response from the reserved Lupin and he hadn't had to do much at all.

***

The rest of the day had been no better for Sirius, he had endured kickings from every bit of furniture in sight, had been mocked mercilessly by a bit of paper, and had been unable to keep any schoolwork all day.

He now sat in Flitwick's office, being given a lecture about proper behaviour.

"You will be pleased to know however, that I have broken the enchantments." Flitwick said.

Sirius' head snapped up. "Really?" He asked excitedly, "Who was it?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea Mr Black." Flitwick said. "They routed the spells through an outside source somewhere in the grounds-" Well that explained why his tracking charm hadn't worked. "- and they also seem to have enchanted both you, and every bit of furniture in the castle. It took me a while to find all of the charms, because they all did very similar things. Quite ingenious, I'm almost tempted to find them and give them one hundred house points for creative thinking, then deduct them straight back for using magic on a fellow student." He looked dreamily into the distance at the thought of layering charms.

"Er... professor?" Sirius said, wondering if he was free to go.

Flitwick seem to understand and waved his hand towards the door.

Sirius left gratefully, determined to find whoever it was and... what? Beat them into a pulp or invite them into the marauders? He had to admit to being impressed by the prank. If only it had been used against the Slytherins.

He still wanted to believe it was Lupin. He had been writing whenever messages had been sent, and he was good enough at charms to accomplish the task.

Sirius was confused now. This was the sort of prank he would like to have pulled, and it might have been Lupin of all people that actually did it. This caused him to reassess the pathetic bookworm. He didn't know what he thought anymore.

Sirius groaned and shoved the issue from his mind. He would think about Lupin another time. Any other time in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've now come to the end of the stuff I'd already written and chapters are gonna be posted a bit further apart from now on. I hope you're enjoying it so far and as always comments of any sort are appreciated, but not necessary :)  
> Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, please leave a comment if you have the time :)  
> First few chapters should be coming fairly fast as I only had to edit what I wrote a while ago.


End file.
